I Can Love You Like That
by CrueFan21
Summary: Kristoff loved Anna; in the way that she deserved to be loved, but does she know it?


I Can Love You Like That

* * *

After a day of harvesting ice, Kristoff went to the palace to see Anna and Elsa. It took some getting used to visiting a royal palace in all, but Kristoff was starting to get the hang of it. He was the Official Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer; he was in charge of harvesting and delivering all the ice to the castle. Not to mention, he got to spend time with Anna. The happy-go-lucky princess sure was energetic, but that's what he liked most about her. She had this way of bringing out the best in people too. Never in all his life did he once think that he would be dating someone, let alone the princess of Arendelle, but here he was making his way into the palace going to see her.

Since the Great Thaw, he and Anna had grown even closer than they did on their adventure to restore summer to the kingdom. He learned a lot about her; what she liked, what she didn't like, her family history, and most importantly he learned how happy he made her. Kristoff realized early on that Anna had been through more than enough heartache for one lifetime. Having lost contact with her sister for thirteen years, and to fall in love only to betrayed by the man she thought was her true love, was upsetting to say the least. A year earlier, he wouldn't have given her the time of day. He certainly didn't want to help her look for Elsa when he first met her. After being with her for as long as he had, all Kristoff wanted to do was to give Anna the life that she deserved, a life full of love and happiness. Something that all people wanted, but not everyone received.

When Kristoff entered the palace, he was greeted by Kai, who ordered one of the servants to take the ice he delivered to the kitchen. Kristoff informed him that he was here to see Anna as well. Knowing Kristoff well by now, Kai invited him to go to her room where she was currently. Kristoff walked up the palace stairs, and made his way to Anna's room on the third floor. Before entering, he knocked to make sure that it was OK to go inside.

"Come in," Anna said from inside the room.

Kristoff opened the door, and stepped inside. Anna was sitting on the bed reading a book. She smiled as she saw him walk towards her.

"Kristoff! What a pleasant surprise!" she said. Anna put her book down, and walked over to greet him. The two kissed each other on the lips.

"It's nice to see you too," Kristoff said. "What have you been up too?"

"Just reading," Anna said, gesturing to her book on her bed. "Elsa's been in meetings all day. So I've been by myself mostly."

"Well, how about a little change of pace. How about we go for a walk in the town square?" Kristoff offered.

"I'd like that," Anna said, smiling. The two walked out of the room, hand in hand, heading into town together.

Walking through town, Anna and Kristoff were met with the polite greetings from the townsfolk. Since the Great Thaw, Kristoff had become a well-known figure throughout Arendelle, and his reputation as Princess Anna's boyfriend was also widely known. Most people accepted Anna's relationship with Kristoff. Like the ice harvester, they were happy that she had found someone to love. There were those of course who didn't approve of their relationship, thinking that a princess shouldn't be courting a commoner, but Anna and Kristoff ignored those people. When they passed a florist, Kristoff bought a lily for Anna, and handed it to her.

Anna smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before putting the flower in her hair. When the two came to the center of town, they saw a couple sitting by the fountain. They watched as the man pulled a ring from his pocket, and proposed to the woman. The woman let out a loud, joyful cry, and exclaimed yes, and then embraced the man in a passionate kiss.

"Aw! That's so sweet," Anna said, admiring the sight. "That man is going to make her so happy. I can't wait for that day to come."

Kristoff smiled. He could picture himself on his knees popping the question to Anna. The look of joy on her face the second she saw the ring would be a pleasant sight indeed, but not nearly as pleasant as spending a lifetime with her.

"I can love you like that," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

Anna smiled as she gazed up at him. "You already do," she said.

* * *

 **A/N: It's shorter than my other oneshots, but I thought it was a cute idea. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
